This invention relates in general to scrapers and deals more particularly with an improved device for scraping a removable opaque coating from a surface of a lottery ticket or other game playing card to expose printed material on the surface of the ticket or card.
Many states presently operate instant lottery games which utilize lottery tickets or cards partially coated with removable opaque material which covers numbers or symbols imprinted on the surface of the ticket. At least some of the removable material must be scraped from the ticket surface to expose the numbers or symbols which provide instant indication as to whether the ticket is a winner. The coating material may be scraped from the ticket using a coin or like implement and in some instances a thumbnail may be used for this purpose. Such lottery tickets are often sold at the check out counters of food stores and restaurants to attract impulse buyers who usually wish to immediately determine if they have purchased a winning ticket.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide a compact, lightweight, durable ticket scraper for manufacture at low cost and distribution in the the same channels of trade in which lottery tickets are usually sold.